


Have We Met?

by StoryTimeTheCreed



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23132686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryTimeTheCreed/pseuds/StoryTimeTheCreed
Summary: Years after reuniting with his family and leaving the fighting behind, Alexios is thrown back into the fray. Post DLC Fate of Altantis, Alexios finds the gods have more in store for him than he'd thought. Thankfully, it's promised that his love will remain at his side.The cost never occurred to him, and now he's beginning to understand. When you have all the time in the world, what do you do with it?
Relationships: Alexios (Assassin's Creed)/Original Female Character(s), Alexios/Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad, Alexios/Arno Dorian, Alexios/Desmond Miles, Alexios/Edward Kenway, Alexios/Evie Frye, Alexios/Ezio Auditore de Firenze, Alexios/Jacob Frye, Alexios/Ratonhnhake:ton, Alexios/Shay Cormac
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

The man had been watching her at the bar for a long time now, and their eyes kept meeting. Chewing on her lip, her eyes flickered to her drink and her friend shifted beside her. “There’s a hot guy checking you out.” Lydia swooned and casually looked over at him again, wagging her fingers, before Eve swat her.

“Shut up. Yes, I’ve noticed.”

“Go say hey.”

“No! We never get to go out. Besides, what would I say?”

Finishing her drink, Lydia slid the glass away and grabbed her purse. “Well, if I were you, I’d figure it out soon.”

Before she could ask what she meant, Lydia looked over her shoulder, smiled, and headed out. Eve felt him standing there, and she bit her bottom lip. She was going to kill Lydia. Turning around, there he was. God, he was more handsome up close. Warm, brown eyes framed by dark lashes flickered to Lydia’s retreating form and back to hers, uncertainty in them. It was…adorable the way his lips formed a pout. “Is your friend ok?” An accent colored his voice, and Eve’s attraction to him only grew. Somewhere warm? Mediterranean?

“Work in the morning, so she’s leaving me to have fun.”

“By yourself?” A brow rose, and she pulled out the seat beside her.

“Only if you want me to be.” The man looked down at his shoes before his eyes flickered up to hers. That look, it was strange, her smirk faltering. So familiar…

“How about we let the Fates decide?” The man looked at the bar, searching the bottles.

“Oh?”

A playful smirk on his full lips, he pointed to her glass. “If I guess what you’re drinking, can I buy you another glass?”

“l’ll feel bad if you bought me a drink, lucky for me, you’re never gonna guess.”

“Humor me?” Sensing the challenge, Eve nodded.

“May I?” The man extended his hand, and she slipped her glass to him. The spark of electricity that bolted through her at the contact of his lingering fingers against her skin made her gasp.

If he noticed, he didn’t say anything. Sniffing the glass, giving it a twirl, then taking a drop, he smiled. A beaming, bright, adorable smile.

“Ah, a fan of Greek wine?”

“How did you…?” He was already turning to the bartender and asking for another. Eve leaned back, impressed. “My friends make fun of me, but I tried it once and haven’t found anything good since.”

“Hm,” the man rose a glass and they toasted. “Where did you try it?” She opened her mouth, then closed it. The memory was foggy. “Sorry, I shouldn’t pry. Just fascinated with your tastes.”

“You’re from Greece, aren’t you?” Eve smirked, “Guess I have a type.”

The man laughed, giving her a knowing look that she couldn’t comprehend.

(A very long time ago…)

Of all the adventures he’d gone on, falling in love was his favorite. For a long time, love had alluded him. Of course, he’d loved many times, but finding that person he wanted to have a home with never appeared to him. Alexios began to believe it was not in his cards until he’d run into her.

Technically, she ran into him. Couldn’t blame her. Alexios was admiring the mountain tops when the thump at his shoulder made him yell. “Malaka!”

An arrow pointed at his face, Alexios dove to the side and drew his weapons for the fight. The unmistakable whizzing made him pull his sword to his side to block, but he found the arrows never found their target. Or, at least, he wasn’t the target.

Two men fell before she twisted, pulling her sword from her side and stabbed the man attempting to sneak up on her. The men fell with thuds, and she span, grabbing her sword and spearing it through another. Alexios watched from the sidelines, unsure whose side he should be taking. A man grabbed her from behind, and Alexios leapt into the fray.

Throwing her head back, she caught him with a sickening crack and twisted from his grasp just as Alexios drove him through. “Are you ok?”

“Would be had you not ruined my hunt.” Was her response, and Alexios rolled his eyes. Another mercenary? Gods! Before he could respond, swords entered the battle and Alexios braced himself. He leapt into this, now he had to finish it. “Can you use that sword?” She cut a man’s throat before ducking through another’s defense. This man Alexios cut down. Her brow rose and briefly, ever so briefly, she looked impressed. Then the battle raged, and they were preoccupied.

Cleaning her blades and placing them skillfully back across her back, at her waist, and in her boots; Alexios watched her. “You’re a skilled fighter.”

“Not so bad yourself, when you’re not falling into my ambush.” Unlike before, her tone was playful. “What are you doing out here anyway? It’s dangerous.” Alexios’s jaw dropped. “Don’t worry. I’ll see you to town safely.” Her wink stopped his heart as she brushed past him.

“Hey! That’s my job.” Alexios found himself stammering.

“Not anymore.” She looked him and down, not like how other people did. There was nothing sexual in her gaze. It was like she was evaluating him. Alexios gulped. “Aren’t you going to ask your savior’s name?”

A smile grew despite himself, and he found himself greatly enjoying her company. “What’s your name?”

“Genevieve.” She declared proudly. “Yourself?”

“Alexios.” A cry sounded and he rolled his eyes upward. “And that’s Ikaros.” The challenging expression softened to wonderment as the bird flew to his arm and rose its head for scratches. In an instant, she reached a hand and Alexios sucked in his breath. “He normally doesn’t…” But the bird puffed and rubbed his face around her hand. Never mind then. This woman had stolen his title, his heart, and now his bird.

Many years would pass, and Alexios would still feel for her what he felt that day. Alexios rolled over and his fingers reached out. Brushing against her back, he hummed and pulled himself closer. Her giggling filled the room, and he buried his face into her back. Smelling lilacs and rosewater.

All these mornings, and he still did the same thing. Even though she teased him for holding onto her stomach as he slept, she would hold his hands there before cradling them to her chest, kissing them until he awoke. “A good rest, I take it?” Alexios nodded without answer, already trying to go back to sleep. “Considering how late we went to bed last night.” Motionless. Pouting, she stopped kissing to look over her shoulder to check if he was sleeping. Before she could fully turn over, Alexios pulled her so that her back hit the bed and he was hovering over her with a toothy grin. Sleep weighed on his eyes, his hair was messily undone, and his smile was playful while his eyes twinkled.

“Getting slow, misthios?” He loved calling her that.

Truth be told, she didn’t mind this change in position. “Am not!”

“Should’ve let me sleep in.” Rolling off her, Alexios kissed her hands and turned to ready himself for the day before she tugged at him and latched herself to his back. “Yes?” Alexios raised his arms, taking her hands in his and rocking side to side until he spun under her arm and faced her. Swaying side to side to music only they heard, Alexios just enjoyed her morning look. When her hair was wild and her eyes sleepy.

Side stepping, Alexios trampled her foot and she winced. Before he could apologize, she was laughing. Already used to it from dances done before. For a skilled fighter, Alexios couldn’t dance. Finally spinning her so she was pressed against him, Alexios rested his chin on her shoulder. The bristles tickling her, she hummed, “Should have let you sleep in.”

Unwinding her, Alexios bore down with eyes filled with promise. “Just have to finish what I’ve started. Two weeks, four at most, and then everything will be finished.”

“And what will you do then? Milk the goats?” She’d been teasing, but her voice hitched. What were two warriors to do after the fight?

Alexios nodded his head. The thought of owning a piece of land had crossed his mind, but he honestly didn’t know. “As long as you’re there, I don’t care what we’re doing.”

The excitement she shone was hard to conceal, and he found himself admiring how adorable she was. “Really?”

“I give you my word.” Alexios vowed and kissed her once more.

“Two weeks,” she repeated, more to herself that him. “Four at the most.”

“Then my attention will be all yours.” Alexios smirked, and eyed the bed. As if reading his thoughts, she fell backwards, bringing him along with her until the sounds of laughing and giggling turned into kissing and loving.

How long it had been, Alexios hadn’t a clue. All he was aware of was that Hades’s constant meddling had become an annoyance. And now the god owed him. “Hades, you gave your word!” Alexios growled, his fingers already twitching for his blade. There was no doubt killing the god was impossible, but the thought of hurting him pleased Alexios.

“That I did, but I’m going to be honest with you. You annoy me. So, yes, I will complete you favor. I’ll ensure no harm come to you precious woman and you have a long life together.” Alexios couldn’t relax. He could feel the other shoe about to drop. “But I can’t let your interference go unanswered, so I have a special surprise for you .”

“Leave her out of this!”

“It was you who brought her into this, so you’ve only yourself to blame.” Hades was enjoying himself now. “Long will her life be, and with yours, true, but good luck keeping it that way.”

“Hades!” Alexios charged, but was thrown backwards.

Hades’s laugh echoed around him. “As you’ll learn with immortality, it’ll drive some people mad.”

The dream echoed in his memory, and the Staff beside him told him it was real. He was home. It was done.

Eve!

Rolling up to his knees, Alexios found himself a mile from the nearest town, and from there found he was not even on the same landmass he’d left.

How the hell did he end up back on Kephallonia?!

It took time, more than he’d wanted to think about. The tears would run down his face and fire would burn into a dull ache in his belly when he did. Finally home, he felt energy return to his tired limbs. The town had grown, and there were very few people he’d remembered. Arriving at home, their home, Alexios froze. The grass was replaced with a vegetable garden, a field of wheat shone like gold under the sun, and a few children ran in the yard.

Knees buckling, Alexios leaned against the fence and watched them play. A couple of goats strode lazily by. Finally, one of the boys fixed him with an annoyed look before calling out, “Mater! There’s a vistor!”

“Aryan, what have I told you about-” The door opened and a woman strode out. She placed a basket on her hip and continued to lecture the boy until those eyes landed on him and the basket dropped, spilling freshly washed clothes on the ground.

“Mater!” The boy said, frightened now, and Alexios fell against the post for support. He’d knew he’d been gone long, but how long? Her hair was longer now and fell to her shoulder, she’d cut it, and her eyes were older, more mature. She looked the same, and yet…

“Aryan?” Another voice sounded, and a second woman’s head popped out of the door. Eve was still staring at him. The woman looked between them and pushed the boy behind her. The two other kids had forgotten their game and were retreating now. “Hello, stranger. Can we help you?”

Alexios worked the words out of his mouth like he was chewing them. “I-I didn’t mean to interupt, I just…”

But she was walking towards him, cutting his words off. “Alexios?” Staring at him like a ghost stood before him. Whispering the words as to not spook the vision.

“This is Alexios?” The woman behind her said, but he couldn’t hear her.

“Eve?” She’d stopped a few feet away, but at the sound of his quivering voice, she ran the rest of the distance. Alexios took her into his arms, crying openly. They both were. He repeated her name like a prayer as the sound of her, her touch, her smell, brought back memories and he was home.

“You’re alive!” She sobbed into his chest, alternating between hitting his chest and sobbing. He was supporting her whole weight now and she pulled back to stare at him. There was love still in those eyes. “You’re alive! After all these years, you’re alive!”

That’s how Alexios found out he’d been gone for four years.


	2. Chapter 2

Learning the Staff could shrink and fit into his pocket, Alexios had taken to carrying it like so. He produced it when he recalled his tale. A quiver of nerves rattled his stomach as he spun the story, hearing how unbelievable it all sounded. Anyone else, and he’d fear they’d call him insane. Not her.

Peering with intelligent eyes, she simply sat beside him, taking his hand as he spoke. Alexios wasn’t aware he was crying until she wiped tears from his face. “It’s strange.” He whispered, taking her hand and keeping it on his face. How he’d missed that touch. “We’ve been apart so long and yet,” his eyes went to hers and the feeling was still there. That feeling like his heart was aflame and he might drift away. “The love I have for you has never faltered. I understand if you’ve moved on and no longer feel it. For leaving you so long, I could never forgive myself. Yet I...” She made a face. “What?” He chuckled, having laughed the first time in, what? Four years?

“That’s the strangest part of your tale?” She asked, biting down a smile. Their laughs were soft, scattered, until their eyes caught, and they were laughing. Truly, purely, laughing. There was a sorrow in it. That the tale was so scary, or otherworldly, they had no other choice than to laugh. Resting her head on his shoulder, she secured her hold on him. “I prayed to the gods that you were alive. In my heart, I knew you were, but I couldn’t understand what was keeping you from me. That’s what I thought it was.” She explained. “Alexios, you’ve always kept your word to me, and when you didn’t come home, I feared Sparta kept you, or war, or a fight.”

“I am so sorry.” Alexios kissed her forehead. Tears began to prick at his eyes as his chest squeezed. 

“The years flew by, I promise. My heart told me I’d see you again, and I have.” She smiled a small, sad smile at him. “Hearts destined for one another will always find one another. Alexios, I love you, and will always love you, in this life and the next. Tell me.” She shifted, tracing circles on the back of his hand. At the indication she was nervous, Alexios leaned against her, letting her know he was there. She smiled at the gesture, but didn’t fully relax. “Is it over?”

“It’s over.” Alexios melted beside her, finally feeling safe.They spent the night talking. Alexios memorizing her face. Soon, the sun was up. With it, came trouble.

Her sister and the kids were fleeing their husband, Genevieve had told Alexios, and they awoke with a banging on the door. Alexios woke with a start and held Genevieve close to him. “What in-?”

“Gods damn him.” She kissed his hands and rolled out from his gasp. “Markos just needs a good yelling and he usually leaves.” Throwing a shawl over her, she padded downstairs. Alexios close behind.

Cracking open the door, Genevieve spoke calmly. “They’re not here, Markos. Even if they were, I’d doubt they’d like to speak to you.”

“She’s taking my children away from me! Can that whore hear me? Huh? Can you!?” 

“Markos, calm-” The door splintered as he pushed through. It happened so fast, Alexios couldn’t react. Yet, it would replay slowly whenever he thought back to it. The silver as the dagger cut her neck and she fell. The man rushing in. Alexios roared, throwing the man into a wall before turning his knife on himself. Then, Alexios rushed to Genevieve’s aid. Blood flowed from her neck and began to pool into her hair. Tears leaked from her eyes, and her chest fluttered. 

“No, no.” Alexios sobbed. The flames of rage and the cold numbness of loss fought inside him. “We were just reunited.” Gently, he propped her head into his lap. Comfort was all he could give her now. “Hades promised.” He sobbed.

She was reaching out for him, and he placed his face in her hand. His cheek sticky from her blood. “In this life and the next, Alexios. I promise.”

They’d buried her in the back, and Alexios left the house and land to her sister. Then he left. There was no reason to stay anymore. How could he explain to Kita and the kids why they’d outgrow him  
Mourning made the years flash before his eyes, and Alexios glared at the Staff. A promise had not been kept, and he began to wonder if he could go down and make Hades keep his word.

Perhaps he had? Had removing her from this life been the best thing for her? Had Hades saved her from a life of pain? All this Alexios considered as he walked hopelessly through the Greek world. Where else would he go? He’d left their village a long time ago, and true to Hades’ promise, Alexios hadn’t aged. Remaining as he’d always had.

He’d been walking through his newest home when he’d heard a laugh that made his heart drop. The world fell away as his senses heightened. Wildly searching the crowd, his ears tried to pinpoint that laughter. Finally, his eyes landed on a woman surrounded by some friends. 

The women eyed the working men and giggled behind their hands while the men puffed up and winked. Amidst the gathering, was Genevieve. “Genevieve?” Alexios couldn’t believe his eyes. Knees buckling, breath abandoning him, Alexios leaned against a wall and stared. “Genevieve!” How had this happened? This couldn’t be real.

But he didn’t care. 

It had been so long, and his memory did no justice to her. The shine of her eyes, the brightness of her smile, the way her nose crinkled when she laughed. “Genevieve!” Alexios controlled himself and hurried over to her. A woman in the group gave him a weird look and swat Genevieve’s shoulder at his arrival. Tearing her eyes from the man she’d been eyeing, she looked Alexios up and down as he said, “I found you! How are you here?” The answers didn’t matter to him. She was here! She was alive!

Confusion made her brows furrow and her lips form a pout. His smile dropped. “Genevieve?”

“I-I’m sorry.” She blinked, cocking her head to the side like she did when she was actively thinking. “Have we met?” 

“Uh-” Alexios was taken aback. This woman was shared a striking resemblance to his Genevieve. Her hair had the same shine, her eyes held the same curiosity, and her voice the same inflection. Yet, this woman stared at him like a stranger, and Alexios composed himself. “I’m…I’m sorry.” He began, taking a step back to properly peer at her. “You look like someone I know.”

“I’m sorry.” She smiled, nervously flicking her braid over her shoulder. “Would you like to talk somewhere quieter?” Her friends were beginning to giggle, so she motioned to the other side of the courtyard. Shooting them a look to silence them and failing to do so, she rolled her eyes. They walked until they were hidden in the shade of a large building. “You say you know me?”

Alexios had taken in her stance, her walk, and even her smell. There was no way this wasn’t his love. Was this a trick? A joke gone horribly wrong? When he looked in her eyes and saw the confusion, he knew this wasn’t so. “I…I think so, yes. But,” Alexios crossed his arms, needing to hold himself together. Usually, she’d be the one doing this, but since she wasn’t here... Well, she was, technically, but… Gods. The whole thing was confusing, and Alexios made note to have talk with Hades the next time he saw him. “You don’t remember me? At all?” 

Genevieve shook her head slowly. “I would remember someone like you.” Her eyes went wide, and a small blush exploded at her cheeks. She hurried to say, “What I meant was, I probably know you, you do know my name and all, but I...” She winced, “I don’t remember.”

“You don’t remember?” Alexios stared at her. She’d been alive this entire time, and yet time had not touched her face either. Hades’ parting words echoed in his mind. He promised them a long life together, saying immortality often lead to madness. Chewing on this information, Alexios gave her his sweetest smile. The smile he reserved for her. 

She shook her head, slowly and sadly. “Long story, but I ended up here and my memory is...” She shrugged. “I probably sound crazy. Ignore me.”

“No!” Alexios reached for her but dropped his hand quickly. Softly, he said, “No, you don’t sound crazy. In fact, I do know you from a long time ago.” He pointed to her ribs. “You have a scar there, don’t you?”

“How do you…?” Her eyes widened and she touched the scar. She’d gotten it years before they met. One of her first hunts, she’d told him. “Can you tell me where I come from? Do I have a family? Did we know each other well?” Having realized she’d gotten closer to him than she’d intended, she took a step back. “I’m... I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. It must be hard not knowing. I have answers for you.” Alexios spoke gently, trying to keep her eyes but she was too upset. “We knew each other very well. You’re from up north, not Greek, and,...” How was he supposed to explain her to her? She was the one who was good with words. Sadness clung to her eyes, and Alexios hated it. “Would you like to see something?” Giving him an unsure look, Alexios chuckled and whistled. Ikaros circled the sky before landing on his offered arm, and Genevieve’s face lit up. “Ikaros is an expert tracker and hunter. If there’s answers to be found, Ikaros can help.”

Ikaros puffed up as her timid fingers caressed his neck and chest. Pausing, she looked up at Alexios, “May I?” Before Alexios could answer, Ikaros stuffed his head into her palm and began nuzzling her.

Just as he knew she would, Genevieve smiled. That smile made his heart flutter. Grinning between the two of them as she loved on Ikaros. “He’s a beautiful bird.” She cooed to Ikaros, who flapped his wings happily and turned to give her a better angle to appreciate him. “Can you tell him thank you? From me?”

“I’m sure something can be arranged.” Alexios smiled.

The months following were confusing at best. Alexios was happy to learn that though she had no memory of her past life, no memory of him, she was still her. She still had a sweet tooth, smiled until her cheeks hurt, enjoyed flowers and the sun, and loved to listen to his stories. He didn’t think he was a good storyteller, but Genevieve always leaned in whenever he spoke. Her eyes dancing as she thought of the distant lands.

“It sounds beautiful.” She gasped one day as they sat on a hill overrun with tall grass and wildflowers. Ikaros, much to Alexios’s pouts, favored Genevieve over him and thus kept close to her, begging for attention whenever she’d given Alexios too much. Apparently, he’d missed her all this time too.

“It was. You really enjoyed it.” Alexios smiled, but the smiles were fading. It was hard loving someone who both existed and didn’t. Would her memory come back? Or would he be stuck in love with a ghost?

“Hm.” Looking at the setting sun with her thinking face on full affect, Alexios chuckled, leaned against her.

“What’s demanding your mind?” He asked. Instead of flinching from the close contact, as she’d done in the past, she allowed the nearness. Alexios was thankful for it. It took all his strength not to lean against her and touch her. Controlling himself, he concentrated on her mischievous eyes. 

“How do you do that?”

“I’m sorry?” Alexios found himself leaning back from the intensity of her gaze.

“You never explained how you and I know one another, and you do that thing.”

“What thing?” He shrugged nonchalantly, but she was grinning.

“You read my face and know what I’m thinking faster than I do. How do you do that?”

“Um,” Alexios was flustered. He’d never told her before in hopes that he wouldn’t seem like a predator trying to take advantage, or a liar. He wanted her to feel safe with him. Also, who does one introduce that smoothly? This was his chance to be suave, and he didn’t know what to do. “We were close.”

“How close?”

“Very close.”

“Close enough that you read me like a book?” She rose a brow. “We were more than friends, weren’t we?” Slowly Alexios nodded, and her eyes lit up. “Lovers?” She breathed, like she couldn’t believe it. 

“More...” Alexios felt his cheeks grow hot and he found himself staring at his hands. Why his eyes were watering, he had no idea. All he knew was that he missed his Genevieve. His heart pained at the thought of her.

“More?” She sat back, perplexed. Her face skewed. “More?”

“We were, sort of, in love.” Madly in love. The songs the muses would sing. The reasons poetry was invented kind of love.

“Sort of?” 

Alexios couldn’t look up at her. “Well, more than sort of.”

“You loved me?” The tone took him aback, and he found her deep in thought. “Why? I understand my loving you.” She gestured to him, “You’re smart and funny, and so sweet and kind. Not to mention, you’re very handsome. But why me?” It sounded like she didn’t believe him, and at this Alexios felt he couldn’t control himself. 

“Are you serious?” Genevieve leaned in and Alexios faced her fully and confessed proudly. “You’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever laid eyes on! I’m lucky you fell in love with me.” Alexios chuckled, she was leaning in for another story. “You’re so strong, a great fighter-”

“Me? A fighter?”

“Try picking up a sword again.” He mused, “You’ll surprise yourself. Really surprised me.” So, he spun the tale of how they met, the woman who stole his heart, and how much they loved each other. She listened the entire time. “Being with you is as natural as breathing. I don’t remember what my life was like before meeting you. Colors were dim, the sun didn’t shine this bright, and I- I was never so hopeful as to what my life would lead to.”

“That doesn’t sound like me. That person sounds...” Alexios was leaning down, their lips inches apart. “I’m not her, Alexios. I can’t promise you I’ll ever be her.”

“I don’t care, Genevieve. I love you now just as I’ve loved you then. All parts of you. Whoever you end up being.”

He wasn’t sure who reached first, years later she’d say it was her, but their lips touched, and her fingers tangled in his hair. Alexios buckled against her. Even after all this time, their bodies harmonized. Alexios hummed at the touch he’d thought he would spend an eternity without, when she gasped and withdrew.

Looking around for potential enemies, Alexios pulled her protectively to his chest, and whistled for Ikaros to take flight. His sword was on his side, his spear within reach, the Staff was hidden...“Alexios?” Her voice quivered, and he pulled away. Desperate eyes searching for a wound, for blood, for anything. Suddenly her hands found his face, and he saw it. He saw Genevieve. “Alexios!” Grinning wildly, she pulled him to her, their lips crashing together. Alexios wrapped his arms around her stomach, and she wound her legs around his waist. Giddy, she pulled away to exclaim, “You found me!? You waited this entire time for me? You found me!”

“You- you remember?” Alexios asked while she attacked his face with kisses covered in tears. Genevieve stared up at him. Her eyes bright, her smile sure, and her hands all over him. Alexios laughed, allowing her to kiss, hug, and feel. Truth be told, that would’ve been him if he wasn’t so shocked.

“Everything! It felt like there a fog blocking my memory, but you lifted it! I remember everything!” Fear flashed on her face as her fingers traced her neck. “But how?”

Fingers gently carressing her face, Alexios breathed. “Hades promised immortality together.” Then he pondered aloud. “I don’t know what this means.” Gently taking her fingers from her neck, Alexios placed them on his face.

“I died.”

“Then you came back.” Alexios assured her. “If I must spend the rest of my life figuring this out, then I’ll do it. Happily.” He rolled over so that they were side by side. Hidden from the world in the tall grass and wildflowers. 

Strength returned to her face and ferocity to her eyes. “I never want you to wait on me again.”

Pressing their heads together, Alexios beamed, unable to look anywhere else but her. “I’d wait an eternity for you. Always.” And he knew they’d have that long.


End file.
